fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Icky Lover/Quotes
Cupid: Alright, it's time for me to... (notices there are no arrows) Hmm, that's funny. Where did my arrows go? (reaches behind him, and notices that the bow is gone, gasps) MY BOW IS GONE TOO! Someone stole my bows and arrows! I gotta tell Jorgen about this! ---- (in Dimmsdale, Vicky is walking towards Timmy's home, when a mysterious square figure behind a feminine figure in a bush pulls out Cupid's bow and arrows and fires one at Vicky as she opens the door) Timmy: (sigh) Hi, Vicky. Vicky: (seductively) Hi, twerp. I came here to babysit you while your parents are away. Timmy: Of course. Well, go ahead! Do your worst and... wait, why are you speaking to me in a seductive tone? Vicky: Because, I just realized something, Timmy. Timmy: What's that? Vicky: I love you! (hugs Timmy) Normally, I'd just torture you like I always do, but I've gotten a stinging sensation in my back earlier today and it made me into a nicer person. Timmy: Well, I kinda like your new attitude, Vicky. After several years of being torture by you, this feels like a dream come true. You're pretty when you're not angry. Vicky: Thank you. Now kiss me, you twerp! Timmy: (surprised) What? Vicky: (annoyed) I said kiss me! Timmy: Okay. (kisses Vicky on the lips) Hey, that wasn't so bad. But what if Tootie finds out about this? Vicky: Relax, it's not like she's gonna find out! (kisses Timmy on the cheek, who sighs, Tootie watches from across the street with her binoculars) Tootie: What has gotten into Vicky? She used to torture me and Timmy, and now she's in love with him? That can't be right! (looks at the arrow that hit Vicky) Maybe that arrow has something to do with it... ---- (Timmy, now covered in Vicky's kisses, walks towards Ivan) Timmy: Hi, Ivan! Ivan: Hey, Timmy! Whoa, looks like someone got lucky in love. Timmy: You got that right, Ivan! Ivan: Let me guess, did Trixie just suddenly become nicer towards you? Timmy: No. Astronov: Veronica went on a date with you? Timmy: Wrong again. Neptunia: Tootie snuck into your room and lived out one of her fantasies? Timmy: No, but close. Ivan: Then what is it?! Timmy: I have a new girlfriend. Ivan: Oh, a new girlfriend, huh? Who is she? Wanda: You're probably not gonna believe this, but Timmy's new girlfriend is Vicky, his babysitter. Ivan: (pupils get smaller) Vicky... is Timmy's new girlfriend?! Excuse me for a moment. (pulls out a shovel, digs a hole in the ground and dunks his head in, then screams. He then comes out of the hole, looking angry) Dating your babysitter, Timmy? Have you lost all self-respect?! Cosmo: He didn't, but he sure hasn't been the same since Vicky fell in love with him and became nice! Ivan: That's weird. Usually Vicky does all sorts of bad things to Timmy. ---- (Timmy's parents come back home in the evening) Mr. Turner: Timmy, we're home! (sees Timmy holding hands with Vicky) Wow, you two must be getting along pretty well! Vicky: That's right, Mr. Turner! Timmy is so wonderful, he's been a very good boy today! Timmy: (blushing) Vicky, you're embarassing me! Mrs. Turner: Aww, looks like someone's in love! Vicky: Yeah... well, it's time for me to go. (takes some money from Timmy's parents) I'll take this, thank you very much. I'll see you tomorrow, sweet twerp! (blows a kiss towards Timmy, then closes the door) Mr. Turner: Huh, I guess Vicky really likes you, Timmy! Timmy: Yeah, dad. Kind of awkward, but sweet at the same time. Mrs. Turner: She likes you as much as Tootie does, if not more! Timmy: I know. I better go to sleep. Goodnight, mom and dad! Mr. & Mrs. Turner: Goodnight, Timmy! Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!